


His Personal Chef

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 2 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: M/M, Prince/Servant AU, True Love, also theres portals to different places and stuf??? idk it got a little wild, sherlock is a prince uwu, they drink tea ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Soma Yukihara gets sold to Sherlock Holmes, the crown prince of England. What will happen? Will love prevail?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes (BBC)/Soma Yukihira
Series: Session 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158
Kudos: 1





	His Personal Chef

I was relaxing in a regular white tank, some black converse, black joggers, and my dark red hair was up thanks to my trusty white headband. Currently experimenting with a new recipe that I created on the fly, squid and peanut butter. The results were absolutely horrifying but maybe not as horrifying as the events that would soon follow.  
Suddenly my father is in the kitchen doorway with a tall regal-looking man with pale milky skin and blue orbs that takes me away to the ocean, he’s a man that doesn’t quite fit here. He has this air of smugness that says I own everything in my sight and I can and will take what’s mine at my pleasure. My father looks upset, resigned, and defeated but my father never looks like that he is the man I have looked up to and have been working with, challenging for years, no one can defeat him.  
“Son I am so sorry, I don’t know how this happened,” he says with a hoarse voice and distraught face.  
What is he talking about I don’t understand? When suddenly the mystery man speaks up with an alluring British accent,” You’re coming with me, you are now my property and you will never come back here again, leave all of your stuff, you won’t need to bring whatever filth I can already tell that you own I will be providing that for you.”  
“Wait no I can’t go, you can’t take me away from here. Father, what is going on?” I plead for answers, searching his eye for anything that could help me understand but he breaks eye contact and walks away.  
“I guess you can bring your knives these aren’t half bad.” He says with a sneer as he’s eyeing the work station that I’m currently working at. Which sparks an idea that could possibly get me out of this whole situation.  
“Sir I am not entirely sure what is going on but I can only assume that you want me for my cooking skills. I am certain that a man of your high esteem wouldn’t want a lowly commoner like me to touch the food that would grace your lips” hmm his lips no focus on the task ahead,” I think you should try what I have just made and see if you still want me after that. For a second I hold out hope, maybe I can get out of this, maybe we can just all go back to our regular lives and forget this whole thing with one taste test, but my hope falters at the sight of his curved lip.  
“Oh please, you really think you’re going to make me fall for that. I know you, I know that you enjoy making unsavory dishes out of curiosity, which I will only allow you to do when you are done with your duties serving me and me alone.”  
“You don’t know me, how could you? And who are you anyway? Why do you need a personal chef? Why do you deserve one with any talent?” I am starting to lose control of this situation, I’m getting angry and hostile, this might not end well.  
“Ha, who am I? I am the Crown Prince of England Sherlock Holmes, sadly I can’t take your father for people will become too upset and so I’ve decided to take the second-best thing, his son. Though I hear you are no match for him in the kitchen I will put up with your sub-par cooking merely for the prestige of the name that you inherited. So stop this fussing, I own you. I could always take you by force but honestly, I don’t enjoy getting my time wasted. You’re going to want to learn how to follow my every command because you won’t enjoy the punishments that I dole out.”  
-Three weeks later, soma is collecting the eggs in the morning-  
Gosh, what is wrong with this guy, he wants everything done with immaculate detail and he can really tell when I haven’t done it even just a little bit off if I am one degree off he gets upset. The worst part though is the punishments, some real SM shit. I never really know what he’s going to do to me because his anger ranges based on the mistakes that I make but sometimes I really can’t even tell what I’ve done wrong until he gives me my punishment and then makes me see the minute errors that he caught. I am starting to slowly catch on but there is a harsh learning curve and he demands nothing but perfection. 

I need to get out of here I need anything I can do to escape but there is no going back. Right before we left to come to his ridiculously lush manor he burned down the restaurant and our home so that I would have nothing to come back to. I really have nothing left on this earth that could keep me here. The only reason I keep going is because I still get to do the thing that I love cooking, but doing it for that monster just I don’t know how much longer I can keep going. 

I’ve got the basket of eggs mostly full so I should probably go back in but I just don’t want to see that guys face. As I turn around I crash into a frail figure. It’s an elderly woman dressed in rags, how did she sneak up behind me? I didn’t hear anything to indicate her presence.

“Hello deary, you seem distraught”, she says with a craggly voice. “You have the eyes of a caged animal looking to escape.”

I gasp,” How could you possibly see that, who are you? Is this a trick? Did my master set you up to this to test my loyalty.”

“Oh no, nothing like that I am merely a helping hand to those in desperate need, if you want I can give you access to a new life, I can get you far away from this world that you are trapped in if you so desire.”

I perk up with hope, maybe I can be free,” Actually? Is this real?”.

“Well of course but there is a price of course.” With those words, my hope dulls and I become wary. “What I am offering you is a magic bean it will open a portal to a new world, a world far away from here, anywhere your heart desires.” Oh no she’s crazy, damn it I was really hoping that I could escape this life. “Deary I am not crazy, just as a show of faith why don’t I show you my magic.” She walks over to the fountain nearby and I follow, this is probably fake but I don’t really have anything better to do. As she sways her hand over the surface and a place that I have only seen in my dreams appears on the surface, an island filled with the power of imagination, it couldn’t possibly be real. Suddenly she dunks my head under the surface and I am there. This place, I can fly, I can do anything I wish to all I have to do is believe. I am free but as soon as I think that thought my head gets pulled out of the water and I coughing trying to clear my lungs.

“Sorry, can’t keep you there for long, wouldn’t want you drowning on me. So do you believe in my power now?”  
“Yes! Please keep get me out of here. What is I need to do, please I’ll do anything.”  
“Right of course, what I need is for you to make Sherlock fall in love with you.”  
“Oh no that will be impossible that man has no capacity for emotions he only understands logic and pain.”  
“Hmm you do not realize the power you possess.”  
“Okay, I guess I will try”

-Scene jump into sherlock’s study-

“Ahem, excuse me sir but since it is the afternoon I figured you’d want some tea. Would you like me to prepare some for you?” 

“Of course, what are the options?”

Well here goes it’s now or never,” Well we have earl grey, green tea, and also if you’d like I can offer a sailor’s cup of tea.”  
With those words, he freezes. He looks me up and down slowly analyzing me, setting my body aflame. “Well, well, well what has gotten you into such a playful mood?”

I look down in embarrassed and I just stand there feeling his gaze burning into me. “I don’t know sir if I was out of line I will take any punishment you decide yo give me.”

“Come here and kneel down in front of me.”  
-I don’t have time to write a sex scene but best believe it happens but cut to after-

“Well that was quite interesting indeed”

“You’re welcome” As I say that I untie my headband.

#you’rewelcom


End file.
